


Lacy Mishaps

by haganenoheichou



Series: NSFW Eruri Week 2016 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crossdressing, Day Five: Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Eruri Week 2016, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two times Levi and Erwin tried lingerie. And the two times they failed. NSFW Eruri Week, Day 5: Lingerie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacy Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my good friend Rosalyn and my puppy baby Sammy for inspiring me to write this.

Levi was having a good day. The meetings had been passably boring, the people passably annoying, and he had just scored a fresh piece of mutton at the butchers without having to threaten fellow shoppers with his knife – overall, a pretty good day leading to a nice evening of roast for dinner and perhaps some lazy sex with the Commander. Erwin was just finishing up with the higher-ups, having told Levi to go ahead and start for headquarters.

“Levi!”

He turned around to see Erwin running towards him, his blond hair windswept, cheeks pink with exercise. For a moment, he allowed himself to just stop there and admire the man for what he was – a very fine specimen of a male indeed.

“Nice to see you didn't linger back there,” Levi said as Erwin brushed a kiss against his temple, even though they had seen each other not an hour ago. Little endearing gestures like these had been a little difficult to get used to – after all, Levi was not notorious for his tenderness.

“I told them I had a very important dinner to get to,” Erwin said with a small fond smile. Levi elbowed him in the ribs gently and then turned the key, pushing the door to their quarters open.  

“What the-,”

Levi’s eyes went wide when he saw it. The chaos. The disaster.

Scattered all over the stone floor was lace. Lots of it. Tons of lace, actually, all in different colors – mostly red and black – strewn in mismatched ribbons and patches of cloth.

And in the midst of it was Mike.

Mike the dog Levi had been so against adopting. Mike the dog that Erwin had rescued from someone’s soup as a puppy three months ago and who had grown into a fucking Titan since then. Mike who had been named for Erwin’s late friend and was thus untouchable.

Fucking Mike.

Covered in lace.

From the lingerie that Levi had recently gotten into the habit of buying and trying on – and telling himself that someday, one day, he would put on a show for Erwin.

The thing is, he hadn’t yet.

And Mike had ratted him out.

Dogged him out?

The fucking mutt barked happily, patting his paws against the floor with a piece of what looked like a garter belt hanging from his slobbery mouth.  

“What’s all this?” Erwin asked softly, kneeling to take the scrap of fabric from Mike’s mouth.

Levi stood rooted to the spot, his eyes focused on the evidence of his humiliation.

“Levi?” Erwin’s eyes locked with his own. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the younger man dropped the paper-wrapped piece of mutton and walked out of the room soundlessly.

For a week, they did not mention the incident. After five minutes of cooling-off time, Levi had gone and picked up every single scrap of lace and thrown it all into the bin without any explanations. The good thing about Erwin was that he usually knew when to take a hint and not stick his large nose into something that wasn’t his business.

Next Saturday, Levi returned from training with the green horns, worn out and slightly sour about the fact that the Jäger kid still thought he knew better after everything that had happened to his pathetic hide. He wanted to take a bath and lie down and maybe drink himself to sleep. He knew Erwin had a good bottle of port stashed away somewhere – a gift from Pixis.

He did not expect himself to end up facing his… whatever Erwin was to him, clad in a lacy little white number.

“What the fuck?”

The Commander of the Survey Corps shuffled uncomfortably on the bed. “I, um… I wanted to, um, yes.”

Levi lifted an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I thought you would, um, appreciate something like this since I, um, figured that all that stuff last week, that… Must have been yours, right?”

“Perhaps,” Levi replied sardonically. He took a step closer. “And why did you think that I’d want to see you in it?”

Erwin shrugged, clearly very ill at ease with the whole situation.

“Let’s fuck.”

“Really?” Erwin looked up, twisting his hands in his lap.

“Why the fuck not?”

To say that Erwin was wearing the getup would be a stretch, Levi realized as they toppled to the bed in a tangle of limbs, the blond’s fingers working on his clothes feverishly. Erwin Smith was a big man – and clothing like this was not made for big men. The lace looked more like a string on a piece of meat, digging into the muscled flesh and leaving marks that definitely did not coincide with those left by the leather straps they wore for work.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but appreciate the clumsy gesture. Erwin was all right with this. Which meant that Levi could dress up for him as well.

Once his own clothes were off, Levi found himself lying on the bed, his hand pressed against the front of Erwin’s lace-covered crotch. The Commander moaned, surging up. Levi sat up a little, pressing his mouth to the dick, tasting the salty precome on the lace.

His hand reached out to play with the garter belt as he lowered himself to kiss the inside of the man’s thigh. Erwin groaned throatily–

SNAP.

Levi’s vision went red as the garter belt buckle popped off and smacked him right in the eye.

* * *

“So how did this happen?” Hanji asked merrily as they placed an eyepatch over Levi’s most recent wound.

“Don't fucking ask.”

 


End file.
